All In
by fanficcraze001
Summary: Brooke and Lucas broke up...Brooke's pregnant...Lucas and Peyton are together...Jake returns to Tree Hill... Naley keeps facing obstacles... why is Jake back? Will Brooke and Lucas get back together? ((BRUCAS/ NALEY/ JEYTON)
1. Chapter 1

All In

Disclaimer: They're not mine to own….they belong to the writers of OTH

A/N: First off, I'm going to say that I LOVE BRUCAS… Naley & Jeyton fan as well…

A/N: Okay guys, I finally had a chance to sit and re-read this story and realized I had a lot of errors, and stuff etc… so I decided to rewrite this….

Summary: This takes place their senior year…Brooke and Lucas broke up.. Lucas and Peyton are dating…Brooke finds out she's pregnant, Jake returns to Tree Hill… what happens now?

Chapter One – ((Re-Vised))

She was sitting on the sand inches from the water with her toes in the sand, and her sandals next to her feet. Her legs were propped up in front of her, and she was leaning on her hands. She was sitting close enough to the water, where she could feel the coldness, but not enough to feel it. She was wearing a long flowy dress, and a button down trench coat over it. There was 5 more months left of school. The masses that she grew up with were all stepping in to the real world, and at this moment she was unsure of where her life was headed. For her, at this moment, it was unclear of where she was going. She stared out to the horizon where the sun was setting. Behind her the music was blasting in the distance. There was a beach house party going on at the Scotts beach house. She had walked down to the beach for some air, and privacy. It wasn't like she could taste the poison even if she wanted too.

 _**Flashback**_

 _They had won the championship, and it being an away game, they had gotten a room to celebrate for the night. Everyone was celebrating. Brooke reached his floor. She knew tonight would be the perfect time to tell him. They haven't really talked since they broke up. Not the way they used too, but as Haley told her. There was no "good time to tell him". She made her way down the hallway, and saw Skills and Mouth heading out of the room. She smiled, and walked over._

 _"Hey guys," she said letting her presence known._

 _"Brooke," Skills said stopping, and Mouth froze up next to him._

 _"Is Lucas in there?" she asked smiling._

 _Skills shifted uncomfortably as they stood at the door way. "You don't want to go in there," he said and Mouth was in the process of closing the door._

 _"I got to talk to Lucas," Brooke said, and pushed her way through._

 _She stopped shortly, her eyes falling to the sight on the bed. "Oh, sorry," she said blinking in confusion. Lucas and Peyton were on the bed half naked, and kissing that when they heard Brooke Lucas froze, and met Brooke's eyes._

 _"Brooke," Lucas began to say and immediately got off of Peyton as if he was committing a crime._

 _"No," Brooke said holding a finger up. "I'm sorry I interrupted," she said, and turned and quickly walked out of there._

 _Lucas quickly got up, and grabbed his shirt, and chased after her._

 _"Bro, what's up?" Nathan said as Lucas pushed past him._

 _Brooke walked straight for the elevator. She just wanted to go home._

 _"Brooke," Lucas called out after her._

 _She looked up, and quickly headed to the stairs after seeing how close he was to catching up with her._

 _"Brooke," Lucas said pulling her arm as they got to the stairwell._

 _Brooke looked up fighting tears, "What?!" she asked. "It's okay Lucas, go back to Peyton," she said looking away._

 _"Brooke, you shouldn't have to see that," he said._

 _"But I did, didn't I?" she asked looking at him, her eyes with so much pain, and hurt that he dropped his hand, and stepped back a bit._

 _Silence fell in between the two ex lovers._

 _"You broke up with me," he said breaking the silence and looking at her. Brooke looked up at him meeting his eyes, and for the first time since they broke up a month ago, she saw pain, and betrayal. "Remember?" he asked._

 _She looked away, "But you didn't stop me," she said and sighed, fighting back tears. She couldn't take this no more, and she knew the moment that was perfect to tell him was now gone. She looked up into his eyes again, "Be happy Lucas," she said forcing a smile. "Be good to her. You two were always meant to be together," she said her voice cracking. She was losing the fight. She tip toed, and kissed his cheek. "You're destined for greatness Lucas Scott," she said blinking away her tears. "I love you," she whispered, and without another word or hesitation, she walked away, and did not look back. She let the tears fall as she walked away._

 _**End of Flashback**_

That was 3 months ago, and like still remembered the event like it was yesterday. She looked down at her growing stomach. Since she was skinny it didn't look like much, but she was starting to show. She didn't know how much longer she could keep it hidden, but she sure knew that once the secret was out. There was no turning back now.

….

A 6 foot, blonde haired, athletic built, blue eyed man stood on the hill, and watched her intently with a beer in hand. He watched as the wind lightly blew at her hair, and how she stared out at the ocean. She was beautiful, the crazy thing was she had no idea. He watched as she lightly drew circles on the sand, and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. He wanted to go down there, and just hold her. He wanted to take away whatever it was that was in her mind. He was lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice his 5'2" dirty blonde haired, brown eyed sister in law join him.

"Hey," a voice said next to him.

"Hey," he responded bringing the bottle to his mouth

"You should talk to her," she said.

He chuckled, "It's not what she wants."

"How how do you know?"

"Because," he said looking at her. "I'm with Peyton now."

Haley sighed. "You're impossible," she muttered. She looked down at her best friend. "She still loves you, you know."

Lucas looked over at Haley, and back down at the brunette, "I do too," he responded.

Haley put a hand on his arm. He looked a her raising an eyebrow. "Then tell her," she said. "Before it's too late."

"But what about Peyton?" he asked.

Haley shook her head, "What about Brooke?"

Lucas sighed.

"Luke," Haley said. "For the past year in a half I've watched you go from Peyton to Brooke, to Peyton, to Brooke. Then back to Peyton again. At first I thought you were confused." Lucas looked at her. "There's a girl in your heart, but if you keep running, you'll lose her Luke."

Lucas nodded. "You've always been there for me Hales."

She smiled, "Always Lucas Scott. Besides, you're stuck with me," she said.

He chuckled wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "Because you married my little brother."

Haley scrunched up her nose, "Everyone was wrong about the Scott I'd marry. But I did marry the better looking Scott."

He bumped her hip making her spill her drink. "HEY!" she exclaimed. "My water."

He chuckled. "I love you Haley James Scott."

"And I love you Lucas Scott."

"Lets get back to this thing," he said gesturing with his head to the house.

She sighed, "Yeah, I gotta make sure Nate isn't taking off any clothing."

He chuckled, "Naked Nate, is a big no no."

Haley laughed, and the pair walked back in towards the house.

…...

Peyton was standing at the window, and watched the two friends. She knew who they were looking at. She felt the inside of her boiling with jealousy.

"Peyton," Bevin said from behind her. "Wanna take shots with us? " she asked.

Peyton looked out the window sill one more time, and looked over at the group of cheerleaders behind her. She shrugged, "Why the hell not?" she said, and joined them.

She knew if she said anything to Lucas he would just deny what he was doing. She knew Brooke would always have a place in his heart. There was no doubt about that. It was always him and Brooke, and she knew it. She just wanted her turn for once.

….

Lucas scanned the crowd and he sighed in relief as he found her. She was drunk, and was staggering to the couch and plopped down. He joined her.

"Lucas!" she exclaimed, and made a motion to the couch. "Come join me will you?" she asked.

He chuckled, and sat next to her, "Hey blondie," he said.

"Heeeeyyy," she slurred and leaned in to kiss his lips sloppily.

"How about we get you upstairs to bed?" he asked.

She nodded, "To sex?" she asked.

He chuckled, "You're drunk," he said.

"Remember the first time we were going to do sex?" she asked.

He sighed, "Peyton, now is not the time, and you're drunk," he said getting up, and held his hand out. "C'mon, lets go."

Peyton held out her hand, and he grabbed it pulling her up. She saw the brunette behind him. She had walked in with Haley. "Brooke!" she exclaimed, and sloppily made her way to the brunette. "My best friend since grade school! My slutty best friend!"

Brooke looked at her with concern, "Lets get you to bed sweetie," she said ignoring the stares from the masses. She reached out to her.

"I love yooou," Peyton said leaning on her.

"I love you too P," she said.

"Are you as drunk as I am?" she asked.

Brooke gave her a small smile, "No hon," she responded.

Peyton crinkled her nose, "I didn't see you drink."

Brooke walked Peyton to the stairs with Haley and Lucas close behind. "Lets get you upstairs to Lucas's room," she said.

She looked at Brooke, and her eyes lit up as if she just remembered. "LUCAS!" she exclaimed half way up the stairs, and swung around tripping on her feet.

Lucas leaned forward and caught her, "Peyton," he said frowning.

She giggled. "You are so handsome," she said and kissed him.

Brooke looked away, and Haley shook her head.

"C'mon Peyton," Haley said.

Lucas, Brooke and Haley finally made it to the room with Lucas carrying Peyton. He laid her on the bed.

"What made her drink so much?" Haley asked concerned.

Lucas shrugged and sighed as he sat on the bed, and started taking off her shoes.

Peyton struggled to stay awake. "Brooke," she mummured.

Brooke sat on the side, and reached over to move Peyton's hair out of her face." Yeah hon," she said.

She opened her eyes, and stared into her best friend's eyes for the first time the whole night. "I'm sorry," she said with complete meaning.

Brooke gave her a half smile, "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Peyton shook her head, "I have a lot to be sorry about," she said. "For everything, for falling for Lucas, for losing Jake, for – for- " she drifted off and fell asleep.

Brooke looked up at Lucas who was watching the whole exchange, "Take care of her," she said. Then she looked at Haley, "Ready?" she asked.

Haley nodded, "I'll grab Nate and we'll go," she said, and headed out the door.

Brooked stood up, and headed to the door.

"Brooke," Lucas said. She stopped at the doorway not saying anything. "I'm sorry too," he said.

Brooke paused, and turned around. "You're always sorry Luke," she said, and turned and walked out.

Lucas sighed in defeat. He looked at the sleeping Peyton, and got up and closed the door. "Might as well go to bed too," he muttered, and took his shirt off. He turned off the lights, and laid down next to his light snoring girlfriend. But was it a sin that his thoughts kept drifting back to the green eyed brunette who was just in that room moments before?

…

Brooke and Haley made it downstairs, and they found Nathan passed out on the couch.

"Nate," Haley said shaking her husband.

He didn't move.

She sighed, "Nathan," she said again.

Still, no movement.

"How about you both stay here?" Brooke asked. "I'll grab Rachel, and see if she's ready to go."

Haley looked at Brooke apologetically. By the time the two had gone back down, the party had died down during Peyton's little episode. The only ones left were Rachel, Mouth, Skills, Bevin, Brooke, Haley and Nathan.

"Rach, you ready to go?" Brooke called out.

Rachel came in to the living room from the kitchen, "Yeah bitch, ready to go," she said.

Brooke turned to Haley, "I'll see you tomorrow," she said hugging her.

"Be safe," Haley said. "Three of you," she whispered.

"Will do," Brooke said. "I'll text you."

Haley nodded. "Love you."

"Love you too Hales," she said. Then she looked at Rachel, "Lets go?"

"K," Rachel responded. And the two girls headed out.

 _**Flashback**_

 _The two girls were in the exam room. Both were fidgeting impatiently. Haley was sitting on the exam bed, and Brooke was pacing._

 _"Brooke, can you sit with me?" Haley asked._

 _Brooke stopped pacing, and nodded. "Okay, yeah," she said and sat down on the bed with Haley._

 _The door opened, and Haley grabbed Brooke's hand._

 _A 5'9", pretty, black haired African American doctor walked in carrying two clip boards._

 _"Hello," she said warmly. "I'm Dr. Watkins. How are you both doing today?" she asked._

 _"Good," they responded in unison._

 _She smiled. "Are you two sisters?" she asked._

 _"We're best friends," Haley responded._

 _She nodded. "Well, I have good news." The two girls looked at each other, then back at the doctor. "You're pregnant."_

 _Brooke's eyes went huge, and she felt Haley stiffen in her hand. She turned looking at Haley who was speechless for the first time._

 _"I'm pregnant," Haley said finding her voice._

 _"Both of you are," Dr. Watkins clarified._

 _Brooke gasped, "What?" she asked as if she didn't hear._

 _"Both of you are pregnant," Dr. Watkins repeated. "Brooke, you're 6 weeks, and Haley, you're 4 weeks."_

 _"I can't be pregnant," Brooke said completely shocked._

 _"Neither can I," Haley said._

 _**End of Flashback**_

Brooke walked in to Rachel's house. She moved in with Rachel after Haley and Nathan got married. She walked up the stairs to her room, and laid on her bed. She drifted off to sleep not bothering to change. She just wanted the night to be over. She knew eventually she would have to tell him, but today was not the day.

… _._

((Savannah, Georgia))

Jake loaded his duffle and a couple of his luggage in to the jeep. His parents came out with Jenny in hand.

"Hey squirt," he said grabbing Jenny from his mom.

"Dada," she said smiling.

Jake chuckled. "I'm going to miss you."

"You sure about this son?" his dad asked.

Jake sighed, "I got to start new dad, and not keep running away."

His mom hugged him, "I just hope you're moving back there for good reasons."

"It's a good place to restart, and to raise Jenny." He gave Jenny back to his mom, "I'll come back for her in month when I'm settled. Make sure Nikki doesn't leave with her."

"We'll do all we can," his mom responded reassuring him.

Jake nodded. He hugged his parents one more time, and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I'll see you soon baby girl," he said. Then he got in his jeep, and drove away.

….

A/N: Done… again… lol, I just had to re-write…. Soooo here you go! Let me know what y'all think thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 - It Takes 2

All In

A/N: Hiya lovelies! Here's another update…. I had to re-vise Chapter One, bc I kinda wrote it tired, and literally just fast paced the whole thing… haha … but here's another chapter!

Shout out to my reviewers… without you readers and commenters… I wouldn't be inspired to write more … THANK YOU for reading and commenting

a/N 2: SORRY for the late update you guys! Life has gotten in the way. But here's the update! Please let me know what y'all think!

 _dianehermans_ _– Here's the next chapter for ya! Thank you sooo much for reading my stories_ _you been a constant reader and commenter and I appreciate your input_ _thank you!_

 _BrucasLove_ _\- Yeah, to be honest, I'm not a big fan of Peyton either… but I kinda wanted to bring Jake back, and Jake and her just worked….. but she won't play big roles…. At least I won't let her… lol …_

BrookeLucas

So Lucas not now Brooke is pregnent? she need to stay

… _yeah for right now Lucas doesn't know….._

 _TO THE TWO GUEST COMMENTORS: Here is your update_

Chapter Two – It takes Two

Lucas was at his mother's café working. Ever since Keith died, he just been working with his mother again. Helping her out where ever help was needed. He was working morning shifts, afternoon shifts, and closing shifts and trying to help her with her pregnancy. He was wiping down the table in the corner when the door opened. He looked up seeing Haley walk in.

"Hey," she said smiling at him.

He smiled, "Hey," he said joining her. "How's baby Scott doing?" he asked.

"Doing great," Haley said sliding into a booth.

"You're not working today?" he asked.

"I start in 5 minutes," Haley responded. "My feet hurt, and I feel bloated," she said. "Being pregnant is hard," she fake whined.

Lucas chuckled, "Well 3 months is a biggie," he teased.

She rolled her eyes, "You try to be pregnant"

"That can be arranged," he joked.

Haley looked at him sideways.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you talked to Brooke?" she asked.

He sighed, "No, and why do you keep pushing it Haley?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"How much longer are you going to avoid her?" Haley asked.

"For as long as I need too," Lucas said, and walked away.

Haley sighed, and got up. "Well, time to start my shift," she said rubbing her stomach. She looked up watching her best friend help a customer. "If you only knew Lucas," she whispered, and headed behind the counter.

….

Brooke was sitting on the floor of the room she shared with Rachel. It was a box she kept in the corner, a box she didn't feel like uncovering. She reached inside, and pulled out an album. One she hadn't opened since the night she broke up with Lucas. She dusted the top of the book. She slowly flipped it open, and was first greeted with the picture of them. The first one they ever took together. She ran her hand over the picture. Those were the happier times. The times when it all made sense. She fought back the tears that were fighting to come out.

"Brooke," a voice said from the doorway.

She looked up sniffing, and closing the album. She put it back in the box and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes while lifting her head. "Hi Rachel," she said.

"You okay?" Rachel asked walking in to the room, and sitting on her bed.

Brooke nodded, "I'm fine," she lied.

"Brooke," Rachel said. "I know when we first met it was about competition, and we bumped heads a lot because of Lucas. But you and I have came a long way. It even brought us here. Living with you, I got to know you a lot better."

Brooke smirked, "I won there," she said jokingly.

Rachel smiled, "There's the Brooke Davis smirk," she said.

Brooke sighed, "When did all this become so hard Rache?" she asked.

"Who said it's hard bitch," she asked. "When you have me, and Haley at your side?" she asked.

Brooke smiled, "I know. Thank you Rachel," she said.

Rachel smiled back at her, "I'm here for you, always."

"And I'm here for you too," Brooke said.

"Thanks bitch. I love you."

"I love you slut," Brooke responded.

The two girls looked at each other with the same amount of respect, and love.

…

Peyton wandered around the record store. She loved records, and was in this store weekly.

"Mack, do you have that new AC/DC record?" Peyton asked flipping through the discs.

"Yeah, it just came in yesterday," the big 5"8" bearded guy said. "I'll go check the back

The door bell ding signaling that someone walked in to the store. Peyton was focused in the records in front of her that she didn't look up.

"Some things doesn't change," a familiar voice said.

She looked up, and her mouth opened. She was frozen, and couldn't talk or move. She went white as if she had seen a ghost.

"Here you are Peyton," Mack said coming from the back room.

Peyton broke eye contact with him, and looked at Mack. "Thank you," she said taking it, and turned looking at the man by the door again. "Jake," she said.

"Hi Peyton," he said giving her a small smile.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" she asked gripping on the record as if it was the only thing n keeping her up.

He looked down licking his lips, and looked up meeting her eyes. "Do you um-" he said and paused. "Do you think we can talk?"

"Uh sure, I'm going to pay for this then we can go to that coffee shop around the corner?" she asked.

Jake nodded, and waited for Peyton to pay. The two ex lovers walked out of the record store, and walked side by side to the coffee shop around the corner.

…..

Haley walked into Rachel's house after her shift. She saw her two friends sitting in the living room eating ice cream, watching rom com movies, and just enjoying the day. Rachel was sitting up side ways on the couch, her back resting on the arm rest. Brooke was on the futon on the floor with chips, and cookies, and ice cream next to her.

"Must be nice," Haley said joining Brooke on the futon on the floor.

"Want some?" Brooke asked offering her tub of chocolate chip ice cream. "From one pregnant girl to another," she said. Haley grabbed a spoon from the towel on the futon, and dipped it in to the tub. Brooke grabbed an oreo cookie, and dipped it in to the ice cream.

"That is just double coating it," Rachel said biting in to her apple.

"It's delicious," Brooke said biting in to the cookie, "You need to try it."

"I'm good, thanks," Rachel responded.

"C'mon bitch, it doesn't hurt to indulge, a little."

"This is sooo not healthy," Haley chipped in, and grabbed a ruffle chip and dipped it in to the ice cream. "But sooo good," she said biting in to the chip. "Cold, salty and sweet."

Rachel crinkled her nose, "That's gross you guys," she said.

"It's delicious," Brooke insisted.

"It's bad for you body," Rachel insisted.

"Ohhh I know," Haley said. "But baby Scott wants it, so mommy listens."

Brooke smiled, "Baby Scott."

Haley reached over and placed her hand on the bump. "Brooke," she said softly. Brooke looked up at Haley. The two best friends eyes met. "You have to tell him."

Brooke sighed, "I know," she said softly and looked down sighing. "I know," she repeated.

…..

Lucas was with Nathan, Mouth and Skills at the Rivercourt.

"So, you and Bevin doing good?" Nathan asked Skills wiping the sweat from his face with his shirt. The boys had finished a game, and they sat on the benches, hydrating and wiping themselves with their towels.

"She's amazing man," Skills said. "She was talking about how she grew up. She-"

Lucas looked up seeing her. She had parked her car by the tree, and got out. She looked good. She was using a shirt a little loose than her normal, and jeans that shaped her body. Her brown hair was down, and blew slightly by the breeze. She walked towards them with ease, and strode with confidence. He missed her. It wasn't something he thought he would admit. She stopped in front of them.

"Hey Brookie," Nathan said.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"What brings you here?" Mouth asked.

"Just came to see whose butt got kicked," she said jokingly.

"Ours," Mouth muttered.

Skills playfully elbowed him, "Make us look bad," he said.

Brooke smiled, "You can't beat the Scott brothers," she said.

Nathan smirked, "You really can't."

Lucas rolled his eyes, and met Brooke's eyes for the first time since she got there. "What brings you here Brooke?" he asked.

"Can we talk?" Brooke asked.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "Sure," he said.

She glanced at the boys eagerness. She cleared her throat, and nudged her head towards the water. "There," she said.

Lucas paused, and nodded. He got up, and walked with her towards the water.

"What do you think they need to talk about?" Mouth asked.

"Probably some three some kind of deal," Skills said playfully..

"Shut up," Nathan said kind of having an idea.

….

The former lovers stood there in silence. She was standing closer to the water, and he was a few inches behind her.

She was staring out at the water hugging her self. Preparing her self for the outcome.

"Brooke," he said breaking the silence. "What's going on?" he asked.

She licked her lips, and turned to look at him. "Remember that night I came here to see you," she said starting off. "I thought I was pregnant."

He looked at her weirdly, "Yeah," he said.

She looked up, and took in a breathe. "This time, it's not a false alarm Lucas," she said.

"Brooke-"

She let out a breath, and inhaled. "Lucas," she said. "I'm pregnant," she breathed out.

Lucas froze. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't. He had so much he wanted to say. Just like that broke up with him he couldn't. Not one thing. She stood there waiting. 'Say something stupid' he thought. 'Anything Lucas. Say something!' His eyes looked all over her, and landed on her stomach. 'Something' he thought


End file.
